


It's the Gay Science

by residentsheeper



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentsheeper/pseuds/residentsheeper
Summary: Despite the impression of being the one with the brains among them, it progressively seems to the boys that, David is as much as a dumbass as they are.“Seriously though David, I remember you as this edgy and intelligent guy like Matteo told us – what happened to that? Does spending so much time with our boy over there mean that he sucked all the braincells out of you?”Matteo latches onto this immediately.





	It's the Gay Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theyellowcurtains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/gifts).

> Wrote it in one sitting of around five hours; Harri's birthday is coming up this week, so I am gifting this to him even though he has already seen it :)

They may all be (barely) adults, but scattered around the living room of the WG in front of the television, it would be passable to someone paying minimal attention that this is a group of young and dumb teenagers.

If Jonas had to put up a defense for them about this sentiment, he would offer the fact that it has been a long summer during which they could worry about significantly fewer things than before, having gone through the challenges of abitur and the ups and downs over the past few years in high school. Before the new challenges of life, be it university, gap year or apprenticeship, come up, this is the time of their lives where they can just be free and themselves.

He is just sipping at his beer on this fine summer afternoon, as the rest of the boys are now engaged in an intense match of Mario Kart on Rainbow Road. Predictably, the boys are fighting _both_ inside and outside the game, doing everything they can to gain an upper hand over the others. He nearly gets smacked in the face as Abdi tries to put his controller out of reach of Carlos, who is trying to sabotage Abdi by knocking it out of his hand.

He just rolls his eyes and scoots a bit out of the way while he continues observing the mess unfolding on screen.

There are two other observations too, both of which concern David and Matteo. Firstly, how much better Matteo has gotten at Mario Kart when he used to always be used to wipe the floor by them; and secondly, how David fits into this environment seamlessly, as he observes David trying to tickle his boyfriend to sabotage Matteo’s game when their characters are not even near each other in game. Then the next second, David is flicking Carlos’ new pair of glasses he got with Kiki, so he gets momentarily disoriented and drives straight off the edge. David just cackles in delight as his character, _Luigi_, takes the flag first.

* * *

Eventually they become less interested in Mario Kart and starts chatting instead, sat in a circle – not unlike they always do, as they did the first time they met David properly as Matteo’s boyfriend, or like the night David showed up randomly at the door to the WG. This time though, instead of them getting kicked out for David, Matteo is still sat on the floor and between David’s legs, who has also had an arm wrapped around Matteo’s middle as Matteo slumps against him. The pair are listening to Carlos and Abdi squabbling away about something.

David, unsurprisingly given that he is being a good friend, is heavily engaged in Carlos and Abdi’s topic of discussion, which is unsurprisingly again about girls and relationships. This topic of discussion, however, is bound to descend into a ridiculous mess sooner or later, as over the past few minutes Jonas has already heard several variations of _sucuk mit ei_, _baguette_, _lollipop_, _nightstick_, _cherries_ and a whole bunch of others that makes him start to question his own sanity, especially when even David starts to use all these metaphors without even so much as blinking.

Then somewhere along the lines, they are engaged in a debate about sex and love and bridging the gap between the two states, as they drone on about Abdi’s _arrangement_ with Sam. Even Matteo has stopped blowing bubbles with his beer and is now participating in the discussion on the same team as David, as though they share the same brain – which works both ways: Matteo sounds more reasonable with his points, while at the same time David sounds like he is losing his mind while talking simply by virtue of participating in the discussion. That is particularly pronounced, when David reiterates that maybe Abdi should talk to Sam, only to be retorted by none other than Matteo saying that, “Well, you just kissed me and told me to fuck off.”

David just sat there staring at Matteo for a few seconds, like Internet Explorer has stopped working at that moment, before starting to trace kisses along the shell of Matteo’s ear to placate him.

Abdi and Carlos ignore the couple on their mission of PDA and resumes with their heated and circular discussion about Abdi’s relationship status, while Jonas begins to tune out as he feels he is losing his sanity listening to their conversation, instead finding the couple of the group more interesting to him.

Jonas nudges Matteo in the side with his foot.

“What’s so special about sitting on the floor, Luigi? You have a perfectly comfortable couch behind you.” He asks amusedly, because frankly, Matteo seemed to have never sat properly, even if it is one of those times that he actually finds Matteo sitting on a chair or a couch, as he would always find a way to sit differently, like slumping against surfaces or sitting sideways. And now, somehow even David has joined him on the floor.

Matteo just shrugs. “I like sitting here.”

David interjects. “We’re gay. We sit like this.”

“Yeah. Don’t judge.” Matteo adds.

“Is that so?” Jonas asks amusedly.

“Show him how to sit gay.” Matteo turns over and says to David.

In a matter of seconds, David has stood up and plopped down on the couch. Except there is something that is not quite normal.

That is an understatement. It is absolutely not the normal way people sit on the couch. David is now on the couch, except he is upside down, such that his legs are hanging off the back of the couch and his head is level with Matteo’s, who is still sat on the ground.

David turns to Jonas and says, “This is the only valid way to sit on the couch.” And he looks so pleased with himself, turning back over to Matteo and starts making out with him upside down.

Jonas groans internally, as all of his friends are being dumbasses.

* * *

David is now in the process of explaining his film ideas to the boys while they are having pizza, talking with his mouth full of a bite of the Margherita with tzatziki sauce that Matteo ordered. This film in particular involves trees that walk and talk and reclaims cities for themselves. He thinks the idea is very good, talking about awareness for environmental protection and humans’ impact on the world. He is describing how he thinks it would work with every single major character in the film being a tree, and genuinely thinks the idea works as he goes on and on about it.

That is, except for the fact that the boys (minus Matteo) are all looking like they are on the verge of laughing out loud, while Matteo is sort of out of it leaning against his side, focusing on eating his slice of pizza, as well as stealing a fry out of David’s box.

Carlos snaps first, as he lets out a snort that he tries unsuccessfully to disguise as a cough. Matteo just tosses the half-eaten pizza crust back into the box, before repositioning himself so he is better-plastered against David’s side, holding onto David’s free arm. David lightly nudges his face with his shoulder, but still focusing on figuring out what is wrong with the boys.

His confusion evidently shows on his face, as Jonas finally pities him, and tries to school his face into a relatively more neutral look.

“David, my brother, how did you come up with that idea?”

“He’s gay and does not accept criticism.” Matteo pipes up next to him. David smacks his shoulder.

“Uh…I don’t know? Fridays for Future, I guess? And the environment is a huge issue anyway.” He shrugs.

“And particularly trees that walk and talk?” Jonas asks like he is asking a little kid.

David knows perfectly well how it came into being, as he turns away slightly and scratches his neck.

“I don’t know…I came up with it while talking to Matteo.” He mumbles.

Everyone evidently hears him perfectly well, as they all snort in unison. David glares at Matteo, who tries to act as innocent as he can and starts distracting him by playing with David’s curls with his thankfully clean hand, while the rest of the boys try to compose themselves once again.

“Brudi, I didn’t know you are capable of this kind of idea.” Abdi says with such amusement on his face and in his voice.

David is contemplating walking over and smacking Abdi himself, when Carlos joins in. “I mean, walking trees? I see the ambition.”

“I told him it’s bold.” Matteo yells next to him.

He just huffs and stays there. He would have stood up and walked away but for the fact that Matteo is gripping onto him like there is no tomorrow, so he would either have to drag his deadweight with him or leave his arm there if he wants to go, both of which are not really feasible options.

He has to concede though, that the idea is maybe a bit on the more ridiculous side, and even the argument that one does not know whether it is good or not is a bit shaky when he now starts imagining seeing a film with trees shuffling around the screen. What was he smoking when he came up with that idea? Wait, he was smoking? Oh no, he was smoking weed with Matteo when that idea came up. He wants to face palm and groan in frustration.

The boys are now having a field day roasting him and Matteo about the idea, though Matteo seems to be thriving off it, actively shooting back at the boys while David endlessly rolls his eyes at the antics of his friends as well as his boyfriend. He instead interests himself on the show that is playing on the TV which he finds mildly interesting, as he from time to time dips his fries into the chocolate milkshake that Matteo begrudgingly made for him earlier.

“It was totally false advertising though, Luigi.” David catches Jonas saying to Matteo a few minutes later, as he is already more than halfway through his fries and is instead directly drinking out of the milkshake.

“No, it’s not!” Matteo protests.

“I remember when you were pining after him,” Jonas says as he gestures at David, “you told me that he is this mysterious, cool, intelligent guy with overflowing braincells who will put us all to shame collectively and who is incredibly out of your league.”

“Aside from the out of your league part I think all of that is false advertising.” Jonas says amusedly.

“Fuck you.” Matteo throws the couch pillow next to him at Jonas, who dodges it with ease.

“Well no, only David gets to fuck you.” Jonas shoots back, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Matteo groans.

“I mean, in fairness I remember David fitting that description initially when we just got to know him.” Carlos joins in to this discussion. “It’s just that somewhere along the lines we found out he is as much of a dumbass as his boyfriend.”

“That’s what Sam said Amira said.” Abdi pipes out.

“Bro, not Sam again.” Carlos groans as he stares at the ceiling.

“Guys, you know that I am right here?” David asks incredulously, while his traitor of a boyfriend just giggles uncontrollably next to him.

“Oh yes, walking tree, of course we know.” Jonas teases. “Seriously though David, I remember you as this edgy and intelligent guy like Matteo told us – what happened to that? Does spending so much time with our boy over there mean that he sucked all the braincells out of you?”

David splutters, while Matteo, the dumbass, grasps onto the last sentence he has heard.

“Huh. I wonder if I really sucked them out?” He mutters to himself.

It takes all the willpower David has to not scream or combust right on the spot, especially when judging by the look of their friends, which look like deers caught in headlights, they definitely heard that.

“Jesus Matteo, you know it doesn’t work like that.” He again smacks Matteo’s shoulder.

“There’s only one way to find out.” Matteo replies without even missing a beat, wiggling his eyebrows and leering at David.

“You took biology for abi. You know fully well it’s not true.” He deadpans.

“Nuh-uh. It’s the gay science.”

Jonas very obviously fake-coughs, and that directs David’s attention back to the boys.

“Maybe I _shared_ my braincells with Matteo because he definitely needed the help.” He mutters. That earned him a squeeze on the bicep and Matteo yelling indignantly.

“I can suck them for myself.” Matteo says as a protest, as he shifts himself, so he is now sat half on top of David. David knows what he is up to before he has even tried anything else.

“No one wants to know if you sucked David or not, Luigi.” Carlos groans.

“Rich coming from you when you had a penis complex.” Abdi says next to him, earning him a punch from Carlos.

If there is one way to get back at Matteo, as well as the boys, for getting both of them to this predicament, plus for the fact that Matteo is obviously _wanting_ David right at this moment, it is this way. “I mean, he loves doing that. Don’t you, Matteo?” David asks, his voice notably deeper than usual.

Matteo’s face turns absolutely scarlet as he hides his face in the crook of David’s neck, resolutely refusing to meet anyone’s eye, while the boys just yell and scream, pretending they have not just heard David say that.

Within the next five minutes, the boys are all out of the house, making one excuse or the other, leaving David and Matteo to their own devices. They are both still sat on the floor, with Matteo partially on top of him, as they watch the show that is still on the TV.

He knows Matteo is horny when he starts shifting himself on top of David, and he curses Matteo for talking about _sucking his braincells out of him_, now the thought of the possibility of Matteo sucking him off again tonight has firmly wormed its way into the depths of his head.

It only takes minutes before Matteo starts wrapping himself firmly into the side of David, clinging like a koala. David, even though feeling the need for something to happen, holds firm and ignores Matteo. Less than a minute later, Matteo is straddling David, blocking his vision such that the only thing David can see is Matteo sitting on his thighs, resting his forehead against David’s.

“What’s up?” He asks Matteo coyly, tilting his head.

In lieu of a response, Matteo captures his lips hungrily, and David cannot play the coy game any longer as they start to make out intensely, until Matteo pulls away and pulls David up with him, back into Matteo’s room which has become more or less Matteo and David’s room these days anyway.

“I’m going to suck your braincells out, for science.” Matteo says with a straight face.

David groans and shoves Matteo, so that he stumbles and falls flat onto the bed. “I want this as much as you do,” he says, as he swipes his hand across Matteo’s hard on through layers of clothing to emphasise the point, “but enough with this science bullshit.” He bellows as he climbs above Matteo and captures his lips again. Their crotches meet and rubs against one another, as Matteo in particular seeks the friction alongside their deep kisses where the tongues slide against each other.

Matteo’s hands drift south and pushes down both his and David’s pants, before both of them kick them off and presumably they land on the floor somewhere. An idea strikes David suddenly, and he presses one last kiss on Matteo’s squishy nose, before turning upside down and lying down on his side next to Matteo, mouthing the wet patch on Matteo’s underpants. Matteo definitely gets the hint, as David hears a sharp intake of breath, then Matteo turning so that he is also lying on his side, and a hand landing on the waistband of David’s underwear.

“You ready?” David asks, voice slightly hoarse.

“More than ready.” The eagerness is apparent in Matteo’s voice.

They push each other’s underwear down, and while David is greeted by Matteo’s hard-on waving in front of him, he feels Matteo kissing him tenderly down below, and there is no other way to put it other than that David is excited. The excitement with Matteo never wears off, even if they have seen each other in various states of undress and make each other moan and groan in bed more times than David can count properly at this point – and particularly now when they are about to try something new.

He takes Matteo in his mouth, just as he feels Matteo start sucking and licking at the spot Matteo knows fully well will drive David crazy. It is a bit overwhelming, to be simultaneously be on both the giving and receiving end, but the more apparent feeling is how _hot_ it is, as they start trying to get into a rhythm of eating each other out.

Try is the operative word here, as they both often lose their rhythm as they stutter when the other does something that sends a particular wave of pleasure into their bodies, be it Matteo pushing his tongue into David, or David focusing his effort on Matteo’s head in retaliation – but the sensation is really something else that David has no problem admitting that he enjoys a lot. He feels like it is definitely a challenge to keep going as his feel like his insides are turning into jelly from the waves of pleasure.

David is pushed over the edge first, when Matteo’s tongue and fingers’ ministrations on David becomes too much and pleasurable, and he climaxes and shudders just as he takes Matteo in his mouth in full again – his moan vibrates around Matteo and that was the straw that broke the camel’s back – and Matteo starts coming violently in David’s mouth. Part of it is swallowed, but he deliberately keeps some of Matteo’s cum, and climbs back up the bed to kiss him, pushing Matteo’s cum back into his mouth as their tongues slide against each other. Matteo’s eyes widen when he tastes himself, but swallows it all unquestioningly when David nonchalantly gives Matteo, who is still half-hard, a teasing stroke.

They fall back onto the bed together side by side after they have gone and showered, which entailed both of them leaning against each other in the shower and attempting to clean each other, though they were both more interested in hugging each other. David is sated and is ready to pass out in the afterglow, but Matteo just cannot shut up for a moment.

“Did you lose more braincells to me?” He asks amusedly.

David blindly reaches out and smacks Matteo on the stomach, turning away and huffing.

Matteo laughs his cute little laugh to himself, seemingly satisfied that he is still annoying David, before wrapping his arm around David from behind.

“Who says you can hug me?” David snaps, though his body is betraying him and relaxing into the embrace.

“Love you too, boyfriend.” Matteo says mockingly, though showing no signs of pulling away.

“Why do I love you?” David asks, as he has done on a nearly daily basis, though obviously without ever really meaning it.

Because maybe Matteo is right.

Maybe they should do more things for the gay science.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome :)  
HMU at davenziabend.tumblr.com


End file.
